Penumbra
by Raihue
Summary: SS - Halloween / Tu corazón casi salta de tu pecho a causa del miedo y la adrenalina. Pero se duerme plácidamente entre los brazos de ese desconocido. Y despierta nuevamente, pero ya no late, ahora está en manos de él… al igual que tú, por el resto de la eternidad.


**NOTA**: Es un fanfic de pocos capítulos, tres (más o menos). En universo alternativo. Ranking T porque tendrá posiblemente una escenas ligeramente sexuales.

Espero que les guste.

**_Feliz Halloween._**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Fanfic by Raihué.**

* * *

><p>Gimoteó frustrada mirando su teléfono una vez más, no había ni un solo mensaje. Nada. Lanzó el objeto contra el colchón y largó una letanía de juramentos al mismo tiempo. Era una idiota al pensar que ese infeliz se preocuparía por ella. Sabía bien cómo era él.<p>

_Perfecto. _

_Hermoso. _

_Atractivo. _

_Inteligente. _

-No, no. -se recriminó en voz alta. -Un imbécil, eso es.

Un imbécil audaz, con ojos negros como la propia noche. Con cabellos oscuros y piel tan pálida como la luna. Sonrisa fácil, amplia y seductora. Sonrisa falsa -se dijo, revolviéndose el cabello para ver si así podía hacer entrar en razón a su débil corazón. Tendía a enamorarse fácilmente, tan fácil como le resultaba a los demás romperle el corazón cada dos por tres.

-Seguramente ya consiguió a otra.

Podía imaginarlo, sonriéndole a la rubia de ojos claros que siempre lo miraba coquetamente en el instituto. Tomándola por la cintura y besándole lentamente el cuello, la mejilla, adentrándose en su boca y dejándola sin aire. La llevaría a su auto y se quitaría la camiseta, dejando sus marcados músculos al descubierto. Ella no se resistiría, se entregaría sin más a aquel adonis que con aires de distraído conseguía todo lo que le daba la gana.

-Desgraciado calculador. Maldito infeliz… -se amargó, era por su culpa que estaba castigada allí esa noche.

31 de Octubre.

Podía haber ido al festival de horror. La fiesta en casa de Neji Hyüga. Salir a ver si alguien todavía le daba dulces, o simplemente armar un poco de lío en la vía pública para festejar con sus amigos la noche de brujas. Sin embargo derrocharía Halloween esa noche, en casa, aburrida y sola.

La lámpara sobre su escritorio apenas lograba darle luz tenue a su cuarto, no alcanzaba a llegar ni siquiera al pasillo donde comenzaba la oscuridad de la residencia Haruno. Escaleras abajo el salón y la cocina permanecían en completo silencio. Incluso sus padres habían salido a divertirse esa noche, con un montón de viejos conocidos de la preparatoria, asegurándose de dejarla sin dinero ni para llegar a la esquina. En una casa fuera a las afueras de la ciudad. Sin vehículo tampoco.

-Y todo por intentar abrir las piernas. -se maldijo. -¿Cuánto tiempo más esperaran que sea virgen?

Si por su padre fuera, la vida entera. De todas formas, al encontrarla allí torpemente a horcajadas sobre Sai, su madre tampoco había sido muy comprensiva. Y el estúpido idiota sólo había sonreído ante la situación, colocándose la camisa de nuevo y marchándose en su auto bajo los insultos y amenazas de su padre.

Como si pudiese siquiera cumplir alguna de esas amenazas -pensó ella-, ya le gustaría poder darle una golpiza… pero toda la familia de él estaban involucrados en escuadrones especiales de la policia o el ejército. Le sobraba el dinero, y no le faltaba ni una pizca de confianza.

Su primera vez con él habría sido genial.

Entre la ira y la depresión se tiró a la cama, tomando nuevamente su celular y chequeando los mensajes.

_Carpeta vacía. _

Cerró los ojos por un segundo e intentó relajarse. Si no era él sería alguien más, pero se había fijado en Sai -como el resto de las chicas- desde el primer día en el instituto. Su corazón, la primera vez que él le sonrió amablemente y la acompañó hasta su clase, había dado un vuelco. Le hacía mucha ilusión pensar en él y en ella _juntos. _Pero Sai es un casanova -se obligó a recordar-. Eso que flotaba en su mente nunca sucedería. No como ella quería.

Aun más frustrada que antes, se levantó de un salto y dejó el arrullo de la débil luz al traspasar la puerta. Estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad, conocía su casa como la palma de su mano. No por nada había pasado allí los últimos once años de su vida.

Se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera, mirando detenidamente las siluetas en la sala. Su corazón se agitó salvajemente de manera instintiva. Allí había habido una sombra que no pertenecía a ese lugar, pero cuando ella regresó la vista -aunque inmediatamente- ya no la encontró.

-Déjate de tonterías. -se dijo con media sonrisa. -Estás imaginando cosas.

Su pulso no volvió a la normalidad hasta que llegó a la cocina, deleitándose con la luz del refrigerador que iluminaba su rostro y alejaba las falsas siluetas que entraban por el ventanal. No encontró mucho para comer, se lamentó no haber ordenado una pizza antes de que sus padres se fueran y se llevaran el capital con ellos. Tomó un sándwich que su madre le preparó a la tarde en son de paz. Le robó a su padre una lata de cerveza. Y con actitud reticente cerró la puerta de la nevera, mirando desconfiadamente hacia los lados. No había nadie -suspiró-, por supuesto que no. ¿Quién podría entrar en una casa que no sólo estaba endemoniadamente alejada de la ciudad sino que además tenía sistemas de alarma esparcidos por todo el jardín?

Rió cuando la atravesó un pensamiento fugaz.

Si entraban ladrones, les pediría un aventón hasta el centro para poder ir al festival.

Cruzó la sala dando saltos, no lo pudo evitar. Odiaba esa sensación de cobardía, de huir en su propia casa de absolutamente nada más que un sentimiento injustificado de estar siendo perseguida. Acechada. En los pies de la escalera el sentimiento se intensificó. Apuró el paso.

**_Sa ku ra. _**

Avanzó más y más rápido hasta llegar a lo alto de la escalera, sólo faltaba cruzar el pasillo y estaría bajo la cálida protección de su habitación. Cerraría con llave e intentaría -con toda su fuerza de voluntad- olvidar el haber escuchado su nombre susurrarse en el aire -de repente frío- de la sala.

**_Sa ku ra._**

Se giró, estaba segura de que no era su imaginación. Lanzó un grito aterrada, la cerveza y el sándwich cayeron al piso y rodaron escaleras abajo… justo hacia donde estaba esa silueta, con ojos rojos y dientes brillantes. Emanando oscuridad. El aire frío llegó a ella nuevamente. De repente olvidó como correr, sus rodillas temblaban, pero la inyección de adrenalina que le mandó su cerebro se lo recordó fácilmente. Se giró hacia su cuarto y corrió tan rápido como pudo a través del pasillo, otro grito desgarrador salió de su boca al sentir los pasos subiendo las escaleras con agilidad… resonaban en la casa como pisadas de plomo, pero estaba segura de que aquella criatura era mucho más ligera y ágil que ese metal.

Cuando cruzó la puerta la cerró de inmediato, girando la llave torpemente con manos temblorosas.

**_Sa ku ra. _**

La manera en que _eso _silabeaba su nombre aumentó su estado de shock. Maldijo entre lágrimas, el botón del pánico estaba escaleras abajo. Maldijo una vez más, la puerta quizás estaba cerrada pero su habitación tenía un gran ventanal adornándola de punta a punta. Corrió a cerrar la única puerta hacia el balcón. Luego deslizó las cortinas hasta tapar toda la superficie de los vidrios. La luz de la luna desapareció, quedando solamente la de la lámpara. Podía ver en las cortinas los contrastes de las siluetas de allá afuera, las de los árboles bailaban con el viento poniéndola nerviosa.

Miró a la cama. Su teléfono no estaba. Entró en estado de pánico. Había estado allí, en su habitación. Miró la puerta del closet con excesivo temor, las piernas se le habían paralizado y los latidos iban cada vez más rápido.

**_Sa ku ra…_**

Ahogó el grito que saldría de sus labios con ambas manos, estaba de frente a su closet pero el sonido que había escuchado no provenía de allí. Tembló. No quería voltear, se recordó que las puertas estaban cerradas pero eso no apaleó el inmenso temor que estrujaba sus entrañas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer desesperadamente.

Se giró con lentitud, sus piernas casi no la acompañaban. El sonido era cada vez más afilado, pudo sentir nuevamente cómo la temperatura del ambiente cambiaba radicalmente inclinándose hacia el frío.

Lo tenía justo detrás de ella, su sonrisa era amplia y amenazante. Sus cabellos oscuros, algunos mechones caían sobre su pálido rostro, una nariz afilada y unos ojos color sangre con marcas negras que giraban alrededor de su pupila dilatada.

Se volteó rápidamente y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, como si existiese alguna esperanza -ridícula- de escapar de aquella criatura. Él se quedó inmóvil, duro como una piedra, con su larga sonrisa curvándose a través de todo su rostro. Ella notó los afilados colmillos. Tenía que ser un sueño; una pesadilla.

-No es real, no es real, no es real… -sacó las palabras a regañadientes, repetirlas en su mente no había funcionado quizás escuchar su propia voz sí lo haría. Quizás podría recobrar la cordura a tiempo, antes de cruzar el ventanal a la fuerza y lanzarse del balcón como una loca suicida.

**_Sa ku ra. _**

Se acercó a ella. Ella lloró.

La tomó de la barbilla. Sus dedos eran largos, sus manos frías. A pesar del rechazo que sintió ante el contacto, no pudo moverse. Él la miraba directamente a los ojos, las pequeñas orbes negras dentro del brillante carmesí seguían girando… sintió su voluntad escurrirse lentamente lejos de ella.

El rechazo la abandonó. El frío se volvió agradable. Con un último sentimiento propio se dejó recorrer por el pánico, pero este también se desvaneció rápidamente. Estaba doblegándola.

-Shhh… -sus gélidos dedos acariciaron los labios de ella. -Te daré eternidad. -susurró antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la joven.

Muerte. -fue lo único que cruzó la neblina de sus pensamientos-. _La muerte era eterna._

Gimió ahogada, pero él posó una mano en su nuca e intensificó el contacto. La lengua de él tenía siglos de experiencia, y pronto consiguió seducirla. La pasó por los dientes de ella, y antes de salir por completo mordió su lengua, luego sus labios, y lamió su mandíbula bajando lentamente hasta donde el corazón palpitaba -sosegado bajo el trance- llamándolo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó los labios de él. Con deleite corrió hacia un lado la cascada de cabellos rosáceos y ladeó el rostro de ella para que mirase hacia otro lado, dándole a él mayor espacio para acomodar su rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica. Sus dientes fríos y agudos chocaron contra la cremosa piel, ella suspiró adormilada, y comenzaron a hundirse haciéndola sangrar.

El dolor fue intenso, devolviéndole un poco de cordura. Era tarde. Sakura se removió, le golpeó el pecho con las manos hechas puños, intentó gritar pero su voz era un susurro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Golpeó otra vez, lo más fuerte que pudo. Sólo consiguió que la tomara por la cintura y la atrajese aun más.

El dolor era insoportable. Los dientes cada vez se hundían más, desgarrando la piel blanquecina que palidecía aun más a cada segundo. La sangre comenzó a escurrirse de la herida a pesar de que la criatura parecía succionar cada vez con más fuerza. Los sonidos que él hacía eran guturales y llenos de ansiedad. De deseo.

La leve luz de la lámpara desapareció. Todo lo demás se esfumó también. Ya no escuchó más nada, ni siquiera el latido de su propio corazón.

Lo último que sintió fue el frío de la noche, el viento gélido y su cuerpo golpear fuertemente el cemento. No dolió, estaba demasiado cansada… una sofocante oscuridad la rodeaba, deseaba despertar, huir, pero sólo consiguió rendirse ante las sombras que oprimían su pecho.

Ya no hubo más nada. Sólo esa voz, sólo esas palabras.

_Ven a mí. _

**_Sa ku ra. _**

_Y ella obedeció. Cruzó el umbral._

* * *

><p>Voy a actualizarlo rápido, en estos días, así puedo seguir con Shadows's Wanderer sin preocuparme de otros capítulos pendientes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado. <em>

_Tu opinión me haría muy feliz._


End file.
